


[void]

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage girl in the far, far future drowns in loneliness and alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[void]

wave after wave after wave of meowcats and chess guys always starving   
all the kindness in the world wont save em

planet covered in water   
water filled with death   
death gets to everything

need 2 void out the empty world, get me a drink

living in the past   
all ther drama and bullshit and angst and get me another fuckin ten shots to wade thru all that   
but its life   
its hope   
warms my heart

hes out there too   
an island in ocean, texas   
and his bobots *bobobs *robobs *fuck it   
and dumb butt puppets and fuckin horses   
and being so fuckin awesome and so fucjin lovable   
last fuckin guy on the plnet   
not evn he loves me

<3

i do a bit   
do all i can   
w fuckin sience guns adn pumkpins appearin all voidystyl   
pumkin party in sea hitlers water apoclypse   
get this PARTAY STARTED   
theyre lucky   
life all in black n wite   
aint so simpl 4 me

they get the pumpkns i get the booze   
you proud of me mom

uranian cutie   
dont kno 2 much bout her   
but i think she knows   
what its like   
lik this   
alone

drains u   
like all th fuckin ocaens down a plughoel   
bye bye evrything   
hello nothin

null input null output   
[void]

robin hd of void she sez   
rob from rich   
give 2 por   
but   
no1 poor here but me   
all the nothin all 4 me

no chnge there then

i ened a drink..,

**Author's Note:**

> There's a story behind this. Or, to be precise, a freeform poem on this very website behind this.
> 
> I remember months ago I stumbled across this perfect poem about Roxy Lalonde on AO3. Free verse, stream of consciousness, captured Roxy _perfectly_. For some incomprehensible reason, I didn't bookmark the thing.
> 
> It's come to mind a fair few times since. But today in particular, I just had to read it. Trawled all over this website, went all through my history... it's nowhere to be found. There's a space in my history where it could very well have been marked "deleted work". Shame, that.
> 
> So, I decided, if I couldn't find it, I'd have to write my own. Henceforth came this. Not perfect, but heartfelt. That's Roxy for ya. She's one of my favourite characters, and I hope it shows.
> 
> And to the author of that wonderful poem... if you're reading this, it was _brilliant_.


End file.
